


Medianoche en Tokio

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Teen Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: La primera noche del torneo, Kuroo no puede dormir con todos los nervios que lleva encima. Su cuerpo no puede descansar cuando su cerebro está tan revuelto. Menos mal que fue buena idea colocar su futón junto al de Yaku, así se hacen mutua compañía en el insomnio.(O de cómo Kuroo y Yaku no pueden dormir, y cosas pasan).





	Medianoche en Tokio

**Author's Note:**

> Meses sin escribir en serio y las musas se alborotaron en un arranque porque necesitaba kuroyaku para endulzar a mi alma. Tiene leves spoilers del manga, pero más que nada por dónde está ubicada la historia. Como siempre nada de esto sería posible sin mi hermosa [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie), quien todo el tiempo está dispuesta a descender al infierno kuroyaku conmigo.

Cree que es la quinta vez que se revuelve en el futón. O quizás es la sexta, porque ya no lleva la cuenta. Kuroo abre los ojos, en la penumbra de la habitación lo único que se distingue son las luces de los teléfonos que están recargando sus baterías en una esquina. Un par de metros más allá está Kenma. O lo que supone que es Kenma, pues sólo vislumbra un bulto debajo de sábanas y almohadas. Lev está a su izquierda y a diferencia de Kenma, no cabe en la sábana pues distingue a medias sus pies desnudos, saliendo de la periferia del futón.

No es la primera ocasión que está durmiendo con todo Nekoma al completo. Los ronquidos de Yamamoto son casi rítmicos y en cualquier otro momento le servirían incluso de arrullo para dormir. Pero esta noche es diferente, Kuroo es más consciente que nunca del peso de su cuerpo, del compás de su propia respiración. A pesar de sentirse cansado y ser consciente que lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar, no lo consigue.

Es la noche del primer día. Después de su primera victoria en el torneo. _Las Nacionales_. Cuántas veces soñó con aquel momento. Ahora que finalmente está aquí, la euforia y la incertidumbre se mezclan en sus venas. Por eso es imposible conciliar el sueño. No sabe con exactitud a qué debe hacerle caso, si a su felicidad por haber conseguido una meta o a la angustia de la incertidumbre que les depara el día de mañana.

Gira hacia su izquierda una vez más, buscando acomodo entre las dos almohadas, una de las cuales tan amablemente le donó Kai horas antes. Flexiona las rodillas, buscando una mejor posición bajo las sábanas. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos todavía, y a punta de esfuerzo, distingue la silueta de Yaku a su lado.  Él se remueve también, en la penumbra de la habitación distingue un parpadeo.

—¿Sigues despierto?— susurra, arrastrándose hacia el borde del futón, instintivamente buscando su cercanía.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar despierto? No haces más que moverte a todos lados— es la rápida respuesta de Yaku. Aunque él también está hablando en susurros, reconoce sin ninguna dificultad el tono enérgico de una reprimenda. Kuroo aprieta los labios, ahogando una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Está bien, a mí me pasa igual— nota que Yaku se remueve, quedando boca arriba en el futón. Parece que está mirando hacia el techo y por la posición de las sábanas, a pesar de la poca luz Kuroo puede adivinar que tiene los brazos cruzados. El silencio los rodea de nuevo, tan sólo interrumpido por los ronquidos de Yamamoto y cree que los otros pertenecen a Lev, quien suena como una vieja locomotora rusa. ¿Cuánto ruido pueden hacer unos pulmones de sólo quince años?

Kuroo mantiene los ojos abiertos, mientras piensa en todo lo que han recorrido para llegar hasta donde están. Duda que sea el mejor momento para ponerse nostálgico, cuando lo más sensato es obligarse a dormir. Pero con la presencia silenciosa de Yaku a su lado es inevitable recordar aquel partido contra Nohebi. Recuerda con exactitud cómo contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Yaku en el piso, las lágrimas de éste al disculparse antes que lo sacaran de la cancha. En ese momento no pudo decirle nada, tuvo que contenerse de gritar que no fuera tan estúpido y que dejara de culparse, pero el miedo y la tensión le impidieron hablar.

Ahora puede evocar esos recuerdos con tranquilidad, en especial porque puede mezclarlos con la sonrisa de Yaku, sus ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas mientras le abrazó cuando se alzaron con la victoria.

—Me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros, Yaku— susurra, pegándose un poco más en dirección al futón de su compañero. Lo hace con toda la cautela que puede, pues teme hacer un movimiento demasiado rápido y que su codo dé justo en el costado de Yaku. No quiere que una torpeza suya le cueste la vida.

—¿Pues dónde más iba a estar?— replica Yaku, ladeando el rostro hacia él para no levantar más la voz.

Tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír y despertar al resto del equipo. Pero el tono de voz de Yaku es tan mordaz, tan típico de él, que no le causa más que gracia. Recuerda que hace tan sólo un par de años atrás, todo lo que salía de su boca no le provocaba más que irritación. Cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

—Lo digo por… tú sabes, la lesión— hace una pausa, pues una parte de él está esperando la réplica automática de Yaku. Pero sus palabras nunca llegan, así que toma la valentía para continuar— cuando te vi en el suelo pensé que era algo mucho más grave. Me pegaste un buen susto.

Yaku se remueve a su lado, nota lo cerca que están porque sus brazos se tocan. Es un roce rápido y Kuroo retira el contacto casi enseguida, pero es suficiente para saber que Yaku sigue ahí con él y que no se ha rendido al sueño. Una parte de él lamenta que estén las luces apagadas y que con la poca claridad que entra por la ventana no alcance a descifrar el rostro de Yaku.

—Siempre me lesiono, Kuroo. Aunque admito que fue en un pésimo momento. Pero ya no  hay que pensar en eso. Lo conseguimos ¿no?— por el tono de su voz, adivina que está sonriendo. Aquel comentario también le arranca a él una sonrisa y se gira despacio, rompiendo un poco más el espacio personal entre los dos.

Presta de nuevo atención a los ronquidos de Yamamoto y Lev, piensa que si nadie se despierta gracias a eso, la conversación que mantiene con Yaku es completamente inofensiva.

—Sí, lo conseguimos. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en primer año?— pregunta en un arranque de nostalgia. Se estremece cuando siente una pierna de Yaku rozar la suya, otro movimiento rápido que su amigo usa para reacomodarse en el futón. En la penumbra, Kuroo nota que ahora están frente a frente y se siente ligeramente intimidado.

—¿Te refieres cuando eras insoportable? Porque créeme que lo recuerdo— aunque no pueda ver los detalles de su rostro, Kuroo se lo imagina sin dificultad. El ceño fruncido, la barbilla alta y el gesto desafiante.

Kuroo enseña todos los dientes y maldice que gracias a la poca luz Yaku no pueda apreciar el gesto en todo su esplendor.

—Tú tampoco me lo ponías fácil— se queja, mientras siente la mano de Yaku darle un suave golpe en el hombro. Tiene el presentimiento que en cualquier momento la conversación se saldrá de control y entonces sí que acabarán despertando a todos. Puede imaginarse la expresión resignada de Kai si eso sucede, a veces no sabe cómo puede pagarle a su amigo que haya cargado con ambos desde primer año.

—Pues yo aún no puedo creer que prefieras la playa a la montaña, Kuroo. ¿Qué puede tener de interesante tostarse al sol?— protesta Yaku de mala gana, aunque ya con años de conocerse, Kuroo sabe que se está metiendo con él a propósito.

—Eso dices porque nunca has ido a la playa conmigo, tal vez cambies de opinión— dice con tono desafiante. Escucha un respingo de fastidio, pero Yaku no se mueve de su posición y Kuroo se pregunta si acaso la falta de luz les da la confianza de permanecer así, ambos tan cerca. Está seguro que si pudieran mirarse realmente a los ojos, los dos buscarían huir del otro.

—¿Acaso eso es una invitación?

Sonríe apenas escucha su pregunta, en especial porque reconoce el tono desafiante de Yaku. Si fuera de día y estuvieran en el gimnasio, de seguro que luciría completamente intimidante. Kuroo nunca se lo ha dicho pero siempre le ha impresionado la capacidad que tiene para lucir desafiante a pesar de su tamaño. Así es como mantiene a raya a _kouhais_ de lo más problemáticos, como Lev y Yamamoto. Él mismo a veces se anda con cuidado para no caer en las garras de su carácter, pero no pierde la costumbre de gastarle bromas a propósito. Es un viejo hábito que conserva desde que lo conoció, pues ver su expresión contraída de fastidio es algo que sigue causándole bastante gracia.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Cómo es que sigues dudando de mí después de todo este tiempo?— se queja, haciéndose el ofendido. Como respuesta recibe otro toque en el hombro y de nuevo tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír. El resto del equipo está resistiendo los ronquidos de Lev, pero no quiere tentar a la suerte soltando una carcajada— después de todo, luego de la graduación vamos a tener algo de tiempo libre.

Por un instante le parece que hay un cambio en la respiración de Yaku, como si estuviera conteniendo una angustia que está clavada en su pecho. O quizás sólo está exagerando las cosas, porque no puede ver claramente la expresión de su rostro, es tarde y ya los dos deberían estar dormidos.

Siente las piernas de Yaku moverse, apenas rozando las suyas. Kuroo se estremece ante el contacto, pero se mantiene en su sitio.

—Supongo. La verdad no me gusta pensar en mucho más allá de la graduación— confiesa con voz queda.

Después de escucharlo, Kuroo hace una mueca incómoda. Yaku no elabora más, pero él puede darse cuenta todos los significados que están detrás de aquella frase. Él tampoco quiere pensar mucho más allá de la graduación, pues significa cerrar un capítulo demasiado importante en su vida. Está seguro que no importa hacia dónde lo lleve el destino, sus años en Nekoma serán de los mejores que haya vivido. Lo supo el momento exacto en que entraron en aquel gimnasio el día de ayer, atestado de equipos de diferentes partes del país. En ese momento sintió una plenitud que no había experimentado antes, el delicioso saber de una meta cumplida.

—De todas formas no te preocupes. No vas a poder librarte de mí tan fácil, Yakkun— añade utilizando aquel mote que se le ocurrió de repente en un entrenamiento. Yaku y él estaban a mediados de primer año, enrollando entre ambos la red para desalojar el gimnasio. Fue la primera vez que le escuchó reír de verdad, por una tontería que él mismo había dicho. Una risa con todos los dientes y arruguitas en los ojos, a tal punto que Kuroo separó los labios pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la sorpresa.

Aún recuerda que la frase salió tan natural de sus labios.

_“No sabía que podías reírte en serio, Yakkun.”_

Ni siquiera pensó el mote, simplemente brotó de su garganta. Desde entonces lo usa cuando quiere colmarle la paciencia o en momentos excesivamente dramáticos; como ahora.

—Sí, ya imaginaba que tendría que cargar contigo— es la respuesta de Yaku, quien parece contener una carcajada. Se da cuenta porque su voz se escucha casi ahogada contra la almohada. Kuroo pronuncia la sonrisa y se atreve él a darle un golpecito en el costado. Es apenas un roce, pero siente a Yaku estremecerse, acercándose inevitablemente hacia él. Por un momento la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Yaku lo envuelve a tal punto, que Kuroo es incapaz de pensar en nada más que su cercanía.

—Te lo recordaré, por si algún día decides olvidarte de mí— dice al cabo de un instante, pronunciando la sonrisa. Como Yaku no responde enseguida, piensa que está aceptando sus palabras. Lamenta no poder ver su expresión, daría cualquier cosa por encender la luz de la habitación. Pero tiene que conformarse con la cercanía, el roce casi accidental de sus piernas y jugar a adivinar los pensamientos de Yaku.

Han pasado tres años conviviendo prácticamente a diario, y ahora mencionar la graduación le provoca un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estómago. Kuroo tiene claro que hay personas que permanecerán con él toda la vida. Kenma seguirá a su lado, se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que no duda por un instante que en el futuro serán dos ancianos metiéndose el uno con el otro. Pero cree que es la primera vez que Yaku hace mención directamente a su amistad después del colegio.

—Jamás podría, ¿qué no me oíste? Ya sé que debo cargar contigo, estoy resignado— Yaku suena cansado, pero Kuroo tiene el presentimiento que está fingiendo aquel tono sólo por molestarlo.

Por un momento se siente tan extasiado por el trasfondo de sus palabras que Kuroo está tentado a sonsacarle una promesa a Yaku. Quiere arrinconarlo contra sus propias palabras y que le prometa que su amistad continuará después de la graduación.

—Te recordaré esta conversación cuando estemos en universidades diferentes y te llame a medianoche para que me ayudes con una tarea, para no perder la costumbre— comenta en tono jovial y escucha el bufido de réplica escasos centímetros a su derecha.

—No serías…— hay otro bufido de resignación, Yaku se remueve de nuevo entre las sábanas. Sus pies se tocan de nuevo, pero tiene el presentimiento que esta vez no es por casualidad, sino que él provoca aquel roce— olvídalo, sí que serías capaz.

Sonríe satisfecho cuando le escucha decir aquello, pues sí que lo conoce bien. Recuerda la primera vez que lo llamó a una hora que cualquier persona en Tokio consideraría indecente. Fue en segundo año, cuando empezaron a ir al mismo salón. Era sobre una tarea de matemáticas en la que Kuroo quería comprobar sus respuestas. Todavía le duele la oreja del regaño monumental que recibió en aquel entonces.

—Es bueno saber que me conoces bien— replica, incapaz de contener su orgullo en cada sílaba que sale de su garganta.

Siente a Yaku moverse de nuevo, probablemente la ansiedad marca sus movimientos. Kuroo no puede culparlo, pues él también siente de tanto en tanto un cosquilleo frenético en todo el cuerpo. Por eso intenta mantenerse entretenido, para no permitirse pensar durante mucho tiempo en angustias futuras sobre las que no tiene ningún tipo de control.

Las semanas previas al torneo, Kuroo despertaba algunas noches en medio de la madrugada. Recordándose a sí mismo que todo aquello no se trataba de un sueño.

—Lo conseguiremos mañana— dice de repente, con voz grave mientras busca la mirada de Yaku. Lo logra a medias, sintiendo cómo Yaku se acerca hacia él, pues siente su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—¿Ya estás haciendo ese tipo de promesas? Pensé que ya habías aprendido a no hacer ese tipo de comentarios a la ligera, Kuroo— la luz no tiene que darle en la cara para que él imagine a la perfección todos los gestos de su rostro. El ceño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos titilando de manera desafiante y los labios semiabiertos, listos para refutar cualquier cosa que él diga a continuación.

Kuroo siente el impulso de acercarse aún más todavía. Chocar sus frentes, rozar sus narices. Pero tienen un partido muy importante el día de mañana y contrario a lo que muchos piensan, él valora su vida. Sabe que si hace un movimiento en falso, todo Nekoma acabará despierto, justo para ver su cadáver encima del futón. 

—Y yo pensé que ya habrías aprendido a confiar en mí, Yakkun— usa aquel mote de nuevo, apretando los labios con fuerza una vez más, para no lanzar una carcajada y que irremediablemente todo el equipo se despierte.

Lo escucha chasquear la lengua, se gira en un movimiento rápido y Kuroo enfoca la vista todo lo que puede para notar que está otra vez panza arriba en el futón. Yaku se deshace un poco de las sábanas que lo cubren, le parece que está descubierto hasta la altura de la cintura. Inspira hondo, mientras Kuroo lo contempla en silencio.

—Eres insufrible— declara de pronto, pero reconoce el tono y puede adivinar que está sonriendo— no sé tú, pero yo voy a intentar dormir. Esta vez de verdad— le advierte, en aquel tono que usa cuando quiere que lo obedezcan. El típico tono que puede funcionar perfectamente con Lev o Yamamoto, pero que a Kuroo no le hace ni cosquillas.

Se reacomoda, dejando su espalda recta sobre el futón. En un impulso, empuja su cuerpo hacia el de Yaku. En su mente es un movimiento sutil, sólo para que sus hombros se toquen y reducir el espacio entre ambos. Pero en la práctica pone demasiado empeño en sus movimientos y el hombro de Yaku se entierra en su brazo. Kuroo se lleva una mano a la boca para que el gemido de dolor no escape más allá de sus dedos.

—Lo siento— susurra al cabo de un instante. Como no recibe respuesta, imagina que el necio de Yaku está haciéndose el dormido para no hablar más con él. De repente aquella idea más que hacerle gracia, lo llena de angustia. De enfado— ¿Tu plan es ignorarme hasta que amanezca?

—Te dije que intentaría dormir. Deberías dar gracias que no te mandé a la mierda antes, casi me borras del mapa— la réplica que recibe es casi instantánea. Resulta increíble cómo las disculpas sinceras no tuvieron el mismo efecto antes.

—No exageres…

—Por poco y me aplastas— lo cierto es que apenas puede refutar, porque en parte tiene algo de razón. Kuroo se cruza de brazos, todavía con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver en el techo sobre su cabeza.

La respiración de Yaku es pausada, pero a pesar de que transcurren los minutos, puede afirmar con total seguridad que sigue despierto. Siente cómo sus hombros se rozan de tanto en tanto, mientras él busca acomodo entre las sábanas otra vez.

—Kuroo…

—¿Mhm?

—Pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que sepas que han sido los mejores tres años de mi vida— la confesión de Yaku lo pilla desprevenido. Kuroo apenas se da cuenta cuándo su compañero se gira otra vez hacia él. Digiere las palabras, una a una, y de ellas saca la fuerza para girarse sobre el futón y quedar frente a Yaku. Siente las sábanas enredarse entre sus piernas y también el movimiento de alguien a sus pies pero en este momento no le importa mucho más que sentir la respiración de Yaku haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Kuroo no lo piensa, es un impulso, la parte racional de su cerebro le advierte a gritos que está tomando la peor decisión de la noche. Pero él no escucha, sus rostros están tan cerca que tan sólo es necesario inclinarse unos cuantos centímetros para unir sus labios. Es un gesto suave, que resuena en todo su interior y le provoca cosquilleos en parte de su cuerpo que ya están entumecidas a estas alturas de la noche. Acaricia el rostro de Yaku con una mano, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante el contacto.

El aliento de Yaku le raspa la nuca y Kuroo quiere gritarle que sí, los mejores tres años de su corta vida y una noche que va a recordar hasta que tenga ochenta años y alguno de sus nietos le pida que por favor recite sus mayores logros de juventud.

—Yaku…

—No digas nada. Al menos ahora no, sólo…— resulta gracioso que Yaku lo corte casi enseguida pero a su vez sea incapaz de terminar la frase. En otro momento se habría metido con él abiertamente. Pero todavía siente sus labios arder, el recuerdo de aquel beso latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

En parte cree que lo entiende. Tal vez si abre la boca se pierda la magia del momento y ahora sólo le apetece quedarse así, con la respiración de Yaku adormeciéndolo por fin. En un impulso extiende un brazo hacia su cintura, tanteando sus formas y tirando lo más despacio que puede hacia él. Yaku coloca una mano sobre su pecho, Kuroo siente los dedos prenderse con fuerza de la tela de su pijama.

—Bien. Podemos quedarnos así. Si te quedas tan cerca tal vez hasta pueda dormir cómodo y todo…— comenta, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ahogando una sonrisa lo mejor que puede. Cree que lo consigue, porque los ronquidos de los demás siguen arrullándolos a ambos. Escucha un sonido suave que tarda en reconocer como la risa de Yaku, pues él también está haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer silencioso.

Yaku se recuesta despacio, descansa la frente sobre su pecho y Kuroo desliza una mano para acariciarle la espalda. La calidez de su cercanía lo invade en aquel improvisado abrazo.

—Pero no podemos dormirnos así, ¿qué pasará mañana cuando todos despierten?— aunque la pregunta de Yaku es muy válida, en este momento a Kuroo no podría importarle menos las consecuencias que los descubran.

—Todos ya están bastante mayorcitos para saber unas cuantas cosas, incluso Shibayama. Lev quizás aprenda qué hacen los adultos cuando él no está mirando— es su rápida respuesta y se gana un toque en el pecho con la palma abierta de Yaku. Pero es un gesto apenas con fuerza, y vuelve a escuchar su risa ahogada, esta vez contra la piel de Kuroo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Kuroo.

—Ya lo sé, esperaré que te duermas y luego volveré a mi futón, lo prometo— no es lo que su cuerpo le pide, pero sabe bien que Yaku está haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más razonable que él. Tiene que devolverle el favor y comportarse a la altura.

—¿En serio?— voz de Yaku está cargada de duda y él tiene ganas de ofenderse en serio. Pero en su lugar aprovecha la ocasión para robarle otro beso, esta vez en la frente, y sostenerlo con más fuerza de la espalda. Yaku corresponde el gesto acurrucándose aún mejor sobre su pecho y Kuroo se siente el tipo más afortunado de Tokio.

—Te lo prometo.

—Cuidado con lo que prometes, Kuroo— cree que se está metiendo de nuevo con él, pero esta vez Yaku busca su mano libre y entrelaza sus dedos un instante. El gesto es tan espontáneo y natural que Kuroo no tiene cómo decirle que será difícil separarse sin despertarlo si mantienen las manos entrelazadas.

Guarda silencio mientras disfruta del suave tacto de sus dedos, rozándose despacio.

Cierra los ojos, despojándose de toda la ansiedad que lleva encima desde esta mañana. Sólo queda espacio para la felicidad que penetra cada poro de su piel.

—Buenas noches, Yakkun— dice al cabo de unos minutos, pero ya no obtiene respuesta.

 

++

 

—¡Kuroo!

Escucha que lo llaman en un eco lejano y lo que termina finalmente por despertarlo es la almohada dándole de lleno en el rostro. Kuroo se sienta de golpe, entreabriendo los ojos con dificultad. Cuando hace el intento por tallar sus ojos, tira de algo que está aprisionado contra su mano.

Le toma unos segundos reconocer los dedos de Yaku entre los suyos. Entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior explotan uno a uno en su cabeza. Mira sus manos unidas, la expresión indescifrable de Yaku y la silueta de Kai detrás de él. Está de brazos cruzados, mirándolo como quien está esperando un explicación.

Kuroo traga en seco, sin saber exactamente qué hacer y sólo atina a soltar la mano de Yaku. Sonríe con su mejor gesto, rogándole a su cerebro que despierte igual de rápido que su cuerpo.

—Los demás ya están esperando turno para el baño— dice Kai de pronto, mientras pasa la mirada de él a Yaku. Parece serio, pero Kuroo lo conoce lo suficiente para adivinar el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Kai, no es lo que parece…— es Yaku quien tira una lanza a favor de ambos. O para salvarse a sí mismo, Kuroo no está muy seguro. De todas formas da igual porque Kai esta vez no disimula y se ríe carcajadas, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Eso no me lo tienen que decir a mí. Pero quizás a Yamamoto y Lev les guste saber que esto no es lo que parece…— Kai imita aquel tono ligeramente desesperado que usó Yaku y Kuroo se muerde la lengua, sabiendo que si se ríe estará perdido de aquí hasta la graduación. Y necesita sobrevivir este día, tienen un partido de ganar.

Yaku capta enseguida la burla de Kai, pues se pone en pie enseguida, aunque las sábanas sigan enredadas entre sus piernas. Las mueve con desesperación hasta que consigue deshacerse de las sábanas. Kuroo nota que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y aunque sabe que la situación es crítica, no puede evitar pensar que luce adorable con ese aspecto.

—¿Si todos nos vieron dormidos así cómo es que los gritos de ese par no nos despertaron antes?— pregunta con cautela, todavía acomodado en su futón. Las miradas que le dirigen Kai y Yaku lo matarían de tener el poder suficiente, pero él resiste la tensión lo mejor que puede. Después de todo, su pregunta es completamente válida.

—Kenma les recordó que si llegábamos tarde al autobús, Nekomata-sensei nos iba a matar— la respuesta es razonable, pero por la enorme sonrisa de Kai es obvio lo que sucederá. Ni aunque Kuroo deseara olvidar aquella noche, Kai no se lo permitirá— ustedes tienen los últimos turnos del baño. Yo ya cumplí con mi deber de avisarles.

Kai ladea el rostro, buscando con la mirada su mochila. Se aproxima hacia ella y se la echa al hombro, dirigiéndole un último vistazo a ambos. Les regala una sonrisa maliciosa cuando está en la puerta de la habitación. Kuroo cree que les lanzará algún comentario de doble sentido, pero el silencio de Kai es mucho más aterrador. Está seguro que se está preparando para todos las bromas que vendrán a partir de ahora.

Cuando se quedan solos, Kuroo se atreve a mirar a Yaku. Sigue sonrojado, intenta buscar rastros de enfado en su mirada pero sorprendentemente no lo consigue. Tan sólo parece apenado e incómodo en su propio cuerpo.

—Creo que me quedé dormido— comenta con tono inocente, encogiéndose para esquivar otra almohada que Yaku lanza a sus pies.

—¡No me digas!— exclama con el ceño fruncido. Ahora el sonrojo en las mejillas es mucho más notorio y tiene que contenerse de decirle lo guapo que se ve así. Kuroo guarda silencio y ve cómo Yaku recorre descalzo su habitación, arrodillándose donde están sus cosas. Le da la espalda durante un instante, Kuroo le escucha mascullar y seguir quejándose sobre su incapacidad para mantener ninguna promesa— y ahora tenemos que apurarnos, si llegamos tarde por esto, te juro que…

—¿Sabes? Tengo una excelente idea para no perder tanto el tiempo— Kuroo pronuncia la sonrisa, justo cuando tiene la mirada de Yaku de nuevo sobre él. Agradece que ambos estén a distancia prudente— podríamos esperar que todos desocupen el baño y entrar juntos.

La propuesta resuena en la habitación, el sonrojo de Yaku se dispara y Kuroo nota cómo le tiemblan las manos.

Por un instante, cree que Yaku será capaz de tirarle la primera cosa que esté a su alcance. Pero en lugar de ello, Yaku se pasa una mano por el rostro, como si quisiera apartar inútilmente su sonrojo.

—¿No fue suficiente con lo de anoche, Kuroo?

Ambos se miran a los ojos, Kuroo jura que puede escuchar desde aquí el sonido del corazón de Yaku. Y también el suyo, que golpea con fiereza su pecho. Se incorpora en el futón, dejando caer las sábanas al suelo.

—Por supuesto que no.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo feedback es bienvenido y si es para convertir a gente a la ship, más todavía ♥ kuroyaku siempre necesita más amor.


End file.
